A Needed Talk
by Cat2000
Summary: After Ken’s fall from being the Digimon Emperor and his reunion with Leafmon (Wormmon’s baby form), Ken and Minomon (Wormmon’s In-training form) have a well-needed conversation


**A Needed Talk**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Digimon, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** After Ken's fall from being the Digimon Emperor and his reunion with Leafmon (Wormmon's baby form), Ken and Minomon (Wormmon's In-training form) have a well-needed conversation

* * *

Ken's eyes slowly opened, and he looked around, confused about just where he was at that moment. He had been dreaming of his time as the Digimon Emperor, and he was currently feeling confused and disorientated.

"Ken, are you all right?" a familiar voice beside Ken asked.

Ken blinked several times, and then turned his head to look at the strange green creature next to him, presumably a digimon. "Leafmon?"

"Actually, I'm Minomon," the cute little digimon replied, nuzzling slightly at his human partner. "Ken, I heard you crying out in your sleep." Minomon's voice and expression revealed his concern.

"Sorry to worry you," Ken said, looking down. "I was just having a nightmare…"

"Oh." Minomon looked sad. He edged closer to Ken, and the boy slipped an arm over his digimon, hugging Minomon close to his side. He was afraid of what he had been, and still more afraid that the darkness would be able to overtake his soul once again. He could feel it hovering at the edge of his soul, willing to take him again, and he wasn't sure that even the presence of Minomon, his best friend and destined partner, would be able to hold it at bay. He had, after all, treated his most loyal friend extremely badly, even though his digimon had remained faithfully by his side.

Wormmon might have forgiven him for all he had done as the Digimon Emperor, but Ken was still not sure that he could ever forgive himself, and he knew that the others would never be able to do so. The Digidestined, the Chosen children. They would never be able to accept him as one of them, and he would never expect them to. He was too evil. The darkness inside him was too great.

"Ken, what are you thinking about?" Minomon wanted to know.

Ken's eyes fell on his digimon once again, pushing his thoughts out of his mind. He needed to pay attention to Minomon. Needed to make up for everything he had done to his closest friend – the neglect, the torture he had put poor Wormmon through.

"Ken?" Minomon said again, his head tilted to one side.

Ken tried to smile at his digimon, but it was probably a poor effort. He didn't exactly feel happy right then. Maybe he never would again. He didn't deserve happiness.

"I'm ok, Minomon," Ken said softly. "I dreamed about being… the Digimon Emperor." The boy genius bit his lip, guilt flaring in his eyes.

"Oh." Minomon looked sad. "I dreamed that you were the Digimon Emperor as well, and…" The little digimon's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Ken asked with concern. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but, of course, he already knew that. It was _his_ fault.

"I was kind of worried that you… hadn't changed," Minomon admitted. "I thought that maybe I'd just dreamed it all…"

"Oh, Minomon," Ken sighed, hugging his digimon tightly. "I'm _so_ sorry. Don't feel bad. I treated you horribly."

"I don't blame you," Minomon said sincerely, nuzzling Ken again.

"I know," Ken replied, sitting up in his bed and holding his digimon in his lap, his arms still tight around the little creature. "You're the only one who doesn't, and I don't see why."

Minomon tilted his head slightly. "You're my partner, Ken," the digimon responded. "I trust you. I _know_ you've changed."

Ken gave a sad smile. "You're surer than I am, then," he commented. "Maybe redemption isn't possible at all for me."

"Yes, it is." Minomon nodded firmly. "You're sorry for what you did, Ken. _I_ forgive you, and I'm sure that the others will in time."

Ken looked down. "I don't deserve forgiveness," he muttered.

"But it's a gift," Minomon protested. He looked seriously up at his friend. "Ken, I… should have been able to stop you."

Ken's eyes filled with tears. "Minomon, you couldn't have done anything," he told his digimon. "I should have listened to you. You were always the digimon for me, not Kimeramon. Never Kimeramon, and I didn't see that until it was too late."

"But it wasn't too late," Minomon said.

"Maybe not," Ken agreed. "But I thought I'd lost you then. I thought I'd lost you without telling you how sorry I was and asking you to forgive me…"

"I _do_ forgive you, Ken," Minomon insisted. "And the others will as well, once they see that you truly have changed."

Ken said nothing, but his arms tightened further around his digimon. He still felt bad, but he felt a little bit better knowing that Minomon, at least, forgave him.

And he would do everything he good to earn the forgiveness of the other DigiDestined.

* * *

Read and review, please! 


End file.
